Anywhere
by RogueSenshi
Summary: Rini can no longer stand to allow her parents to control her life. Leaving with her love, Helios, she embarks on a journey to find herself,a life, and a place where no one knows their names.
1. Let's Run Away

TITLE: Anywhere

SUMMARY: Rini can no longer stand to allow her parents to control her life. Leaving with her love, Helios, she embarks on a journey to find herself and a place where no one knows their names.

Disclaimer: Marla1 and I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the affiliated characters but we do own the plot of this story…we also do not own the song but we love it anyway. This is a coordinated effort between marla1 and I so I hope you like it and let us know what you think…

I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there

We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the mornings light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where no one needs a reason

Rini was listening to her favorite Evanescence song of all time; she had to remember to thank Darien for the copies of her CDs the next time she traveled to the past. Anywhere was her favorite song because of its concepts and the way it tied in with her life. It seemed not a day went by when she wished she could just leave with her love, like the couple in the song and never look back again. But every time she thought she had got the courage to do just that…something would stop her, some inescapable piece of reason she couldn't ignore.

Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now

Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah

As the song ended and Rini was finally feeling some semblance of peace the world came crashing down on her when Annaliese rushed into the room.

"Mistress Serenity! Your mother wishes to see you in the throne room. From her tone I would think it an urgent matter," the young servant rushed to get out.

Rini rolled her eyes but slid off the bed anyhow to answer her mothers summons. It was quite a walk from her private quarters to the throne room where a new stress waited for her. She was certain her mother wanted to discuss the upcoming suitor ball; where she was expected to choose a suitor. No matter what she did she could not seem to get the fact that she was in love with Helios to register in her parents' minds. As it was she was now restricted from seeing him; a feat that was easier said than enforced since the dream walker was just that a DREAM walker. Rini saw her love every night and her parents were powerless to stop her; what she couldn't do was touch him, kiss him or hold him. Her reverie was cut short as she realized she had reached the throne room; there was nothing like thinking of Helios to speed up time. Slowly she opened the door and stepped in to see her mother, father and the senshi all standing around a table.

Rini cleared her throat to gain their attention, "You asked to see me mother?"

"Yes dear please come over here. I wished to speak to you about Nobleman Armethalieh's son Kellen. I believe you and he could have a lot in common and I wish for you to speak to him at the ball. Do you understand me Serenity?" the Queen asked.

Rini cast her eyes downward and sighed before looking her mother in the eye, "No I do not understand you mother! I haven't understood you since I was eight! It is like you are a different person than I used to know nine years ago. Can you honestly stand there and rightly tell me whom I will and will not talk to at a ball that I have no intention of attending? I already have someone I love and who I am going to marry. The sooner you get that through your head the soon we can all get on with our lives!" Rini exclaimed in anger.

In an instant Neo Queen Serenity's eyes went from disinterest to furious, as did the eyes of all others in the room.

"You will not take that tone with your mother young lady! She has only your best interest at heart. As for you and that boy you know we do not and will not allow that relationship. Helios is just not respectable enough for you; you deserve better! And his parents have fought us every step of our rule," Endymion snapped at his daughter.

For the first time in her life Rini glared at her father. It was as if every stress, every disappointment and every time she suppressed her anger was bubbling to the surface and she couldn't hold it in anymore. She opened her mouth to say something but words just weren't adequate enough to express what she felt. Instead of speaking she turned on her heel and walked straight out of the room. After she was out of earshot she broke into a run in the direction of her room. She made it to her destination in under three minutes and slammed the door behind her. Rini walked over to her dresser and started throwing things on her bed before grabbing a suitcase to stuff it all in. At her door her parents and the senshi were yelling for her to come out but they could not get in because of the lock.

The last thing she grabbed was the transformer and the picture of Helios and her from her nightstand before she teleported out of her room, her palace and her life. The place she landed was the most beautiful place she had ever seen; and she challenged anyone to find one because Elision was as good as it got. Now that she was in the separate dimension she again teleported and landed in a room that looked surprisingly like hers. It was amazing how much her parents hated Helios' when they had pretty much the same rules for their children.

"RINI! What are you doing here? If my parents see you they will kill us both!" a voice sounded behind her.

Rini turned to see her boyfriend clad in only a towel and dripping wet. Rini blushed slightly but to her credit didn't turn away.

Rini shook her head to clear it; "I…Well I had a fight with my parents and I just decided I couldn't take it any more Helios! Both our parents keep telling us how to live and who to see and I am tired of it! I came here to get you; come away with me."

Helios ignored the fact that he was in only a towel and waked over to embrace the, now crying, princess. Rini wrapped her arms around Helios and finally let go of all the emotion and stress she had been feeling.

"Rini where would we go? How would we live? Not to mention no matter where we went our parents would look for us and most likely find us. Leaving isn't so simple as it would sound," Helios rationalized.

Rini pulled away and looked at Helios, "We will find a place where they wont find us and we can be happy. Helios I am tired of being afraid of them; they can't do anything to us and they wont. The can only keep us apart if we let them and I am not going to. I just want to be with you, please come with me."

Helios smiled slightly and leaned down to capture his princess' lips with is own. The kiss was short but sweet and just what Rini need to calm her nerves. Helios chose not to speak and instead walked to his closet and removed all his clothes; quickly throwing on one in exchange for his towel. Once all of his things were safely packed away in a suitcase he grabbed Rini's hand and the two teleported out of Elision with no destination in mind. When they opened their eyes they found themselves in a park. The two teens both looked at their surroundings.

"Well I can tell we aren't in the future anymore. Where do you think we are?" the boy inquired.

Rini looked around for another few seconds before recognizing her surroundings, "We're in past Tokyo; I would know this park anywhere after fighting in it so many times. At least we will have a place to stay while we figure everything else out. Thought it isn't exactly a place where they wont find us but we don't have to stay here for long."

Helios just nodded his agreement and the two gathered up their things and headed in the direction of Darien's apartment; both with their own thoughts on their impromptu decision.


	2. No One Knows Our Names

HI HI! Well Marla 1 and I have finally managed to get a second chapter on paper…so I hope you enjoy it…that is if anyone is actually reading it! 1 review…thank you for that review by the way Sayiea…but I would like to see more…please? Ok on to the story!

"She ran away! Serenity you must be joking, or mistaken! The Rini I know would not simply run away for no reason!" a shocked Darien exclaimed.

"I understand how you feel Darien; I too didn't think it possible but she has. It is that terrible boy Helios! He convinced her to run away and leave her family behind. I have always felt that boy was trouble and this just proves it," Endymion rationalized.

Serena sighed, "If we see her we will contact you immediately Serenity. I don't know what has gotten into Rini but I know you are only looking out for her best interest."

Helios and Rini looked at one another in complete shock as Serenity and Endymion won over the scouts and Darien. Before they could fully register what all of this would mean the pair felt Serenity and Endymion's disappearance and the scouts started to open the door to leave. Without thinking of a destination the two teleported out of the apartment building. The scenery was much different when they landed; dusty and gray with a black sky.

Rini scoffed, "Figures we would land on the moon! GOD! What are we going to do? Now that they are looking for us also we have nowhere to go! Helios don't you have anything to say? I mean they are gonna drag us back and we cant do anything about it!"

"Hmm…oh sorry…I was just thinking. Serena puts the Luna Pen in the same place every time she uses it right?" Helios inquired.

"Yes…Helios what does this have to do with anything?" she questioned impatiently.

Helios smiled, "Well what if we hide out in our own bodies?"

Rini looked at him skeptically, "What the hell are you getting at Helios?"

"If you can get in there to get the Luna Pen without being spotted then what is stopping us from transforming ourselves into other people?" Helios asked.

Rini's eyes lit up as she realized exactly what he was talking about. She nodded her head in approval at his idea and the two teleported back to Tokyo; landing in front of the Tsukino household.

"Ok so I will climb up the tree and into the window and grab the pen and then I will climb back down," Rini stated.

Helios nodded but Rini was already on her way up the tall tree. Experience had made her proficient at climbing this particular tree so she was in Serena's bedroom in under a minute. Tiptoeing to Serena's dresser she had to sort through a mass amount of underwear before finally locating it in the back. Clutching her prize Rini turned to exit the room when the door started to open. In a panic Rini quickly shut the dresser drawer and leapt through the open window to the ledge; grabbing a tree limb a second later. Unfortunately her balance and strength weren't quite centered and she soon hit the ground; ass first.

"Ooof. OWW," Rini exclaimed.

Helios offered her hand, "You alright Rini?"

She just shook her head and raised her arm to show of her prize. That done the two returned the moon just in time for Serena to miss them as she looked for the commotion outside her window.

"That was really close!" Rini exclaimed, "So now that we have the Luna Pen what do you suppose we make ourselves look like?"

Helios stared at her with a confused look on his face, signaling that he had no idea. The two sat down to think of what to do with the pen and their futures now. Obviously they had no place to stay and call home but thanks to Rini's Luna ball that wouldn't be a problem; they could just "convince" an apartment manager that they were already tenants. That plan however would mean they would have to get jobs in order to afford rent, utilities and basic upkeep for themselves and their apartment.

Two weeks after Rini and Helios ran away from home Serena and Mina waited restlessly outside their school building for the two new students they were supposed to show around campus.

"God what is taking them so long Mina? I mean they were supposed to be here…ten minutes FROM now!" Serena exclaimed.

Mina laughed, "You just want to be the first to meet the new people and say HI! They will get here. Have you heard their story yet? Their parents consented to let them get married but only because they were tired of the rebellion and then they kicked them out! They are living on their own but they are with one another. Isn't that romantic?"

Serena nodded her agreement and the two continued their discussion about the new kids until a boy and girl looking to both be about seventeen walked up. The girl had chestnut brown hair that ended at her shoulders and had a slight wave to it and amazing chocolate eyes to go with it. She was about Serena's height and build and walked with grace; something Serena could never do. And the boy had dark brown hair that bordered on black with sparkling green eyes. He was around 5' 11" and was a medium muscular build; Mina immediately started drooling over the new guy.

Serena took the opportunity to speak up first, "Hello. You two must be the new students we are supposed to be showing around today. I am Serena and this," Serena elbowed Mina, "Would be Mina."

The girl spoke up first, "Nice to meet you. I am Evanee, you can call me Eva for short, and this is Alexander, Alex for short. So we are apparently in all of your classes as well then?"

Serena nodded her head and energetically went into a detailed description of each class and the teachers he taught them as they began their tour. Neither Mina or Serena noticed the pair behind them smiling secretively to themselves nor did they happen to feel the powers surrounding them.

'This is gonna be kind of fun don't you think "Alex"?'

'DEFINATLY'

Well what did you think…took forever to get this out. Then again I have a story I haven't updated in over a year so I guess it didn't take that long. Let me and Marla1 know what you think of it please. Till next time


	3. They'd Only Hold us Down

HI everyone out there. Well we know it has been forever since an update and wouldn't be surprised if no one remembered this story even existed but we figured it was time for a new chapter. Hope you all enjoy.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" could be heard across the park as Sailor Mercury threw her attack at the monster in front of her.

The Scouts had been battling a new enemy for weeks now with no lead on who they were or what they wanted. Rini and Helios had been following the battles and the progress but had yet to throw their abilities into the fight. It had been about a month since they had come back to the past and integrated themselves into life as Alex and Eva and no one was the wiser. The Scouts were still looking for them but not even Ami thought to examine what was right in front of them.

"Helios they aren't going to win this one, even with Serena elevated to Princess Power. I think I should help," Rini whispered.

Helios glanced over at her from his spot in the tree, "You can't go into battle looking like Eva you would have to expose yourself. It could ruin everything we have tried to do."

Rini sighed, "I know that but they are family and friends. Just because they are being duped by my parents doesn't take that away. They are just doing what they think is right and I can't let them get hurt when I can do something to help."

Helios nodded, "I know…just be careful. I will wait up here and I will jump in if you need me to. Use Earth power instead of Moon, they shouldn't recognize you that way."

Rini smiled before jumping down from the tree, "Earth Crystal Power!" Instantly Rini's jeans and tee were replaced by a dark blue scout uniform with knee high boots and a silver tiara. Without pause Sailor Earth darted into the fray.

"Earth Tiara Action!" was heard by all present as a silver tiara quickly blocked a blast meant for Sailor Mars.

The monster turned towards the new player, "Well well well. If it isn't Sailor Earth. Finally stepping up to help out your fellow Scouts?"

"You know who I am?" Earth replied.

The monster just grinned before lunging at the young Scout. Without much effort Earth jumped over the monster and landed gracefully behind it. Turning quickly she threw out another attack.

"Earth Elemental Storm!"

The monster was bombarded with fire, water, wind and earth and thrown back, clearly inured.

"Sailor Moon it's your turn…finish him off!" Earth yelled at the leader.

Sailor Moon nodded, "Moon Power Eclipse!"

With that the monster was defeated and all that was left was a pile of ash. Satisfied with the victory Sailor Earth teleported to the street where Helios waited for her. De-transforming the two started to walk away.

"Rini," Darien called to her and she stopped, "What is going on?"

Rini turned slowly, "How…?"

Darien smiled, "Sailor Earth? Come on you are my daughter, the only one who could inherit my powers. Don't worry the others didn't catch on and I haven't said anything yet. I wanted to talk to you first."

Helios and Rini shared a glance, "How do we know we can trust you? We know Serenity and Endymion already talked to you and you took their side."

Ignoring what Helios had said Darien stepped closer to his future daughter, "What in our history together makes you think I take sides before hearing everything from every side? You are my daughter and I love you, you come before all else, even what my own future self has to say. If you tell me that they are wrong I will believe you."

Rini said nothing as she threw her arms around Darien; happy to have him back.

"So you are telling me that Serenity and Endymion were trying to force you into marrying?" Darien asked incredulously.

Rini nodded as she took a sip from her glass of tea, "Yes and they refused to let me see Helios. That is why we ran; they changed, they weren't loving parents anymore, they were almost cruel at times."

"I'm sorry all this has happened to you Rini, hopefully they will come to their senses," Darien apologized.

"Technically it isn't your fault. I am just glad to be able to talk to you again. What I am really worried about is that monster knew who I was. Sailor Earth doesn't exist in this time, this enemy has to be from my time, there is no other explanation. I just hope we can defeat them with the powers we have access to," Rini replied.

The three of them spent the rest of the night catching up and discussing the situations at hand. Elsewhere dangerous plots were being concocted.

"We know now that Neo Princess Serenity is in the past, but from the looks of it the other Scouts do not know. She and Helios must be hiding out some how. We must get her back in order to move forward with our plans. Lizeth it is your sole mission to find and bring her back. Do you understand?"

A petite woman with red hair bowed her head and disappeared to start her search.

"Is it really as important to have her as you say Emera? I mean she can't be so powerful as to make much of a difference."

"Shia, if I have told you once I have told you a thousand times, when in this palace you are to call me Serenity! If anyone finds out that we have taken over the royal family and their Scouts are plans could be interrupted," Emera exclaimed from Neo-Queen Serenity's body.

Shia bowed her head, the head of Sailor Mars, "Of course…Serenity."

Well what do you all think? That is where it is ending for now…hope you like it and please review.


End file.
